1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for attaching a pull tab onto a slider body to provide a slide fastener slider substatially in an automated cycle of operation.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed numerous devices for attaching pull tabs to associated slider barrels which are separately fabricated.
To the best of the inventors' knowledge, such pull tab attachment devices known to date were manually operated as exemplified for instance in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-37611 which discloses clenching a pull tab to a ring member on a slider body with use of a manual clamping tool.
Such conventional pull tab attachment operation by hand was not only literally time-consuming and tedious, but also would entail difficulty in achieving a uniform and neat finish of the joint between the pull tab and the slider body.